03 Listopada 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Koszmarny Karolek - Akwarium, odc. 45 (Aquarium); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Małe zoo Lucy, seria II - Opowieść o urodzinowym prezencie Melanii, odc. 22 (The Story of Melanies Birthday Present, ep. 22); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Bunio i Kimba - Która godzina?, odc. 18 (4 O'Clocksies); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Powrót do przyszłości, seria I - Rodzina Klary, odc. 11 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 TELEZAKUPY 11:05 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Tradycja ze szczyptą eksperymentu; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Podróżnik - Coyoacan; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 ZUS dla ciebie ; program poradnikowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Tak jak w Unii; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1371; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Klan - odc. 1759 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1894; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Dookoła świata z Tippi - odc. 1/6 Tippi i słonie (Tippi and the Elephants); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO 15:10 Ranczo - odc. 47 - W samo południe - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4556 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4771); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4557 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4772); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt.str.777; STEREO 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1760; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1372; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1895; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kacper - Ratunek, odc. 10 (The Rescue); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:25 Wyspa Harpera - odc. 9 (Harper's Island, ep. 9) - txt.str.777; thriller kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:20 Wysokie napięcie - Pod ścianą (Out of Control) 85'; thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2008); reż.:Jean-Claude Lord; wyk.:Laura Vandervoort, Chris Kramer, Amy Sloan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Kino nocnych marków - Gra namiętności (Chokher Bali) 119'; dramat kraj prod.Indie (2004); reż.:Rituparno Ghosh; wyk.:Aishwarya Rai, Prasenjit Chatterjee, Raima Sen, Tota Roy Chowdhury; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Notacje - Jerzy Surwiło. Miód i nóż; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:20 TELEZAKUPY 06:50 Dziedzictwo zatrzymane w pocztówce; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Cmentarze świata - Paryż (Dead art. Paris); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja odc.5/48 - Nowy kolega (Santa Apprentice ep. Nobody`s Perfect); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 151 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:45; Pogoda 9:10, 10:15; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Moja rodzinka - odc. 8/34 (My Family Season 1, Episode 8); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Cogito - Z wyciągniętymi rękami cz.1; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Cogito - Dowódcy AK - "Niedźwiadek" gen. Leopold Okulicki; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Krzysztof Kunert, Zofia Kunert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Cogito - Komunizm. Historia pewnego złudzenia - Rewolucja Lenina - odc. 1 (Communism - history of an ilusion - Lenin - odc. 1) 52'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Córki McLeoda - odc. 135 Dwanaście i pół godziny (McLeod's Daughters, s. 5 ep. (Twelve and a half hours behind)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 MASH - odc. 30/147 (MASH (K 406)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1973); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Fort Boyard ; reality show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 693; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:00 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 25/LX - txt.str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1075 Sklepowe pomiary; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Gilotyna - odc. 10 - (również w TVP HD); teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Soc według Szpota 7 - Opera za trzy lata; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:50 Gustaw Holoubek - nie tylko o teatrze - (5); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 331 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 694; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 449; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:25 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Dług 97'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Krzysztof Krauze; wyk.:Robert Gonera, Jacek Borcuch, Andrzej Chyra, Cezary Kosiński, Joanna Szurmiej, Agnieszka Warchulska; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:15 Kocham kino na bis - Good Night and Good Luck (Good Night and Good Luck) 89'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:George Clooney; wyk.:David Strathairn, George Clooney, Patricia Clarkson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:00 TV market 07:15 Wielka wygrana 08:00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (140) 09:00 Świat według Kiepskich (17) 10:00 Daleko od noszy (64) 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy - serial fabularn-dok. 11:30 Samo życie (1347) 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (245) 13:00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (142 i 143) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (979) - serial obyczajowy 14:45 Ostry dyżur (5) - serial obyczajowy 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja - mag. reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich (49 i 20) - polski serial komediowy 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (980) - serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie (1348) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Stan oblężenia - thriller, USA 1998 (120 min) 22:00 Studio Lotto (w przerwie) 22:45 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (87 i 88) - serial sensacyjny 00:45 Cooler - komediodramat, USA 2003 (135 min) 03:00 Nagroda gwarantowana - quiz 04:00 Tajemnice losu - magazyn 05:15 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05:55 Mango Telezakupy 07:00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej 08:00 Brzydula (199) - serial obyczajowy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1178) - serial obyczajowy 11:35 Salon gry - teleturniej 12:10 Mango Telezakupy 12:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:40 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:15 W-11 wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:55 Agenci NCIS (9) - serial sensacyjny 15:55 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 16:55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:55 Brzydula (200) - serial obyczajowy 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1179) - serial obyczajowy 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21:30 39 i pół (35) - serial komediowy 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23:30 Californication (5 i 6) - serial komediowy 00:45 Superwizjer - magazyn 01:20 Uwaga! - magazyn 01:40 Nocne granie - teleturniej interaktywny 03:00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 03:55 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TV 4 04:55 VIP - program kulturalny 05:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 06:15 TV market - program reklamowy 06:55 Zbuntowani (85) - serial obyczajowy 07:55 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 08:55 Nie igraj z aniołem (112) - telenowela 09:55 Rodzina Serrano (46) - serial komediowy 11:35 Mała czarna - talk show 12:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:45 VIP - magazyn kulturalny 14:15 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 15:15 Rodzina Senrano (47) - serial komediowy 17:00 Mała czarna - talk show 18:00 Zbuntowani (86) - serial obyczajowy 19:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (113) - telenowela 20:00 Stary, gdzie moja bryka - komedia, USA 2000 (105 min) 21:45 Gliniarze z Melbourne (10) - serial sensacyjny 22:45 Tajemnicza zbrodnia - dramat kryminalny, USA 2001 (140 min) 01:05 Mała czarna - talk show 02:05 Na fali - film sensacyjny, USA 1991 (125 min) 04:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04:55 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Gdańsk 05:55 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 06:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info 06:09,06:25,06:49,07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11,06:18,06:39,06:51,07:10, 07:17, 07:38; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15,06:45; STEREO 07:45 Panorama 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:22 Info Traffic; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 Tede jo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:51 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 11:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:13 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Panorama - flesz 16:55 Konfesjonał 17:05 Bliżej ludzi 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 Panorama 18:00 Komentarze dnia 18:15 Bez cięcia 18:40 Pomorska Kronika Biznesu 18:50 Tede jo 19:00 Gdański dywanik 19:29 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO 19:51 Biznes; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Panorama 22:00 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:35 Plus - minus (zapowiedź) - .; STEREO 22:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:45 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:01 Świat bez Imperium - cz. I (The World Without Us); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:04 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:47 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:06 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:39 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:49 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:11 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 03:22 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:35 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:57 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:07 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 04:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 04:51 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Pusty świat; magazyn; STEREO 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO TVN 7 05:25 Cena marzeń (55) 06:15 Na Wspólnej (112) 06:45 Kuba Wojewódzki 07:40 B jak brzydula (31) 08:45 Kobra - oddział specjalny (22) 09:45 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (5) 10:50 Telezakupy 12:30 Apetyt na kasę 13:25 Cena marzeń (56) 14:25 Kuba Wojewódzki 15:20 Dwóch i pół (2) 15:50 B jak brzydula (33) 16:55 JAG. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (6) 18:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny (1) 19:05 Przyjaciele (32) 19:35 Dwóch i pół (3) 20:05 Mściciel z Hongkongu - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1982 22:00 Mortal Kombat: Unicestwienie - film sensacyjny, USA 1997 00:00 Smętarz dla zwierzaków - horror, USA 1989 02:00 Go! Laski 04:30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Domisie - Niewysłany list; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Moliki książkowe - LATAJĄCY DYWAN; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Akademia Domu i Wnętrza - Baseny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Podziemia Polski - W cieniu olbrzyma.; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:50 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 8; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Plebania - odc. 1366; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1744; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Z archiwum IPN - "Lufa"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 139; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Warto rozmawiać - PZPN rodem z PRL?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Unibet I Liga piłki nożnej - Górnik Zabrze - Widzew Łódź; STEREO 16:00 Niemen - Urbaniak - Karolak na Międzynarodowym Festiwalu Jazz Jamboree '86; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (83) Życie codzienne Indian; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domisie - Niewysłany list; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Moliki książkowe - LATAJĄCY DYWAN; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Magazyn przechodnia - Ozdoby; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:10 Podziemia Polski - W cieniu olbrzyma.; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:35 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Mosty ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1366; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Niezwykłe przygody pod wierzbami - odc. 2 - Pierwsza wycieczka (Dobrodrustvi pod vrbami); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:20 Klan - odc. 1744; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 140; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Nasz reportaż - W jakim ja smutnym i tragicznym miejscu pracuję; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza - KOCIOŁ CZAROWNIC ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Saga rodów - ród Jabłkowskich; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:00 Magazyn przechodnia - Ozdoby; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:10 Warto rozmawiać - PZPN rodem z PRL ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Polska dobrze smakuje - Czar Kaszub i kozie sery Romana Sidorkiewicza (7); cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Magazyn Medyczny - Rak szyjki macicy 2; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1366; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Niezwykłe przygody pod wierzbami - odc. 2 - Pierwsza wycieczka (Dobrodrustvi pod vrbami); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1744; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 140; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza - KOCIOŁ CZAROWNIC; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Nasz reportaż - W jakim ja smutnym i tragicznym miejscu pracuję; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Warto rozmawiać - PZPN rodem z PRL ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku